Uma certa aula, um certo baile e uma certa dupla
by Katerina Castrogiovanni
Summary: Em uma aula simples de feiticos, Draco e Hermione tem a surpresa de ter que fazer o trabalho juntos, e consequentemente, irem ao Baile de inverno juntos. Mas os rivais vao ter uma certa surpresa...
1. Chapter 1

_Ooi leitores! Sou meio nova aqui, e com a ajuda de Laslus [leiam as fics dela, muito boas] eu comecei a gostar [amar] de HP, de fics e principalmente de Dramione. Sim, eles ficam um casal lindo. Aliás, essa historia é sobre os dois :) . Espero que gostem!_

**XOXOXO**

Em uma aula de feitiços, com o professor Fitwick , tudo parecia perfeito para todos os alunos, principalmente por que o Baile de Inverno era fim de semana que vem. Mas um trabalho de duplas na aula com trabalho a ser apresentado na segunda (ou seja, teriam que fazer no final de semana) vai fazer as coisas ficarem um pouco... _Interessantes._ Fitwick deu as duplas mistas de trabalho, todos pareciam felizes, Harry com Gina, Hermione com Rony... Mas Draco não gostou de sua dupla.

– Fitwick – Gritou ele. – Eu não posso ir com a Pansy!

–Por que não? – Disse ela indignada. – Eu não sou boa o bastante para você, querido?

Draco se sentiu enjoado.

– Não.. é que você é péssima em feitiços e eu não estou indo muito bem, eu precisava de alguém mais... Inteligente.

– Ok. Você precisa dar uma melhorada em suas notas mesmo. Então você vai... – fala Fitwick, olhando as alunas como estivesse escolhendo uma "vitima". – Já sei! Você vai com Hermione Granger!

Draco ficou vermelho de raiva. Hermione quase caiu da cadeira.

– Eu não vou fazer dupla com essa Sangue-ruim!

– Vai sim. Esta feito. Você, Draco, vai com Hermione e a Pansy vai com o Rony.

–Mas professor, –pergunta Gina, tentando quebrar a tensão. – o Baile de Inverno é nesse domingo! Como vamos fazer o trabalho se nesse fim de semana a gente vai se arrumar para o baile? E os pares, nós precisamos arranjar também!

–Calma, Gina – responde o professor, paciente, sem notar a quase guerra ali atrás entre Draco e Hermione. – Nós pensamos nisso. E já está tudo feito. As duplas do festival vão ser as duplas do trabalho, ou seja vocês vão com os seus pares de agora. E para fazer o trabalho vocês vão ter que se virar, mostrar que são competentes. Usem o tempo livre, usem um vira tempo, vocês escolhem, mas eu quero o trabalho feito aqui, segunda.

–O que? – Gritam Hermione e Draco juntos. – Não é justo! – A sala olha para eles como se planejassem falar isso juntos. Os dois se sentam, vermelhos até as orelhas.

–Sinto muito. – fala o professor.

Dando um tempo para as duplas se entenderem e planejarem o trabalho, Fitwick deu o resto da aula dele para conversa. Mas Hermione e Draco não estavam muito afim de conversar.

–Então fuinha loira – começa ela – faz assim, não fala comigo que eu faço o trabalho.

–Eu não vou deixar que o _meu_ trabalho seja feito por você, Granger.

–Seu trabalho uma ova! Ou é meu ou é nosso! Você não quer tirar um dez, Malfoy? Não foi você que disse que estava ruim em feitiços? – provoca ela, com um sorrisinho na cara.

O loirinho revirou os olhos.

–Está legal. Faz o trabalho logo mas sai de perto de mim por que não quero ficar infectado. – disse ele

–Infectado com o que, loiro aguado? – pergunta Hermione.

–Com os seus germes de sangue ruim, oras! Ah, não encoste em mim, Granger! Não quero ficar doente!

Hermione pegou a varinha e a colocou entre os olhos do Draco. Lembrando que ela estava no meio da aula e poderia ser suspensa, abaixou a varinha, mas pisou forte no pé de Draco. Ele gritou.

–Disse alguma coisa, Malfoy? – pergunta Fitwick

–Não.–Disse, com seus olhos acinzentados em direção a Hermione, fuzilando-a.

–Ficou com medinho de ser suspensa, Granger? – Disse ele rindo, tentando suavisar a dor no seu pé.

–Eu não sou que nem você, Malfoy. – Rosna ela, quase pulando para o pescoço de Draco. [n/a Para matá-lo, lógico.]

–Ainda bem, por que eu sou muito melhor do que você, sangue-ruim – disse ele, sorrindo.

Hermione revirou os olhos e se virou para fazer o trabalho.

–Ah, mais uma coisa sobre o _meu _trabalho, Granger – Fala o loirinho, provocando-a ainda mais.

– O que foi dessa vez, Malfoy?

–Não deixe o seu cheiro no trabalho. Ele é horrível, iria estragar o trabalho inteiro.

– E quem disse que você tem um cheiro bom, fuinha? – provoca Hermione

–Todas as garotas sabem que eu tenho. Você é a única que ainda não sentiu, Hermione. – diz Draco, sorrindo.

Percebendo a burrada que fez, Draco apagou o seu sorriso do rosto e saiu da sala, vermelho. Nos corredores, ele ficava pensando: "Por que você a chamou pelo nome? Por que?" Toda vez que ele pensava em Granger ele se sentia... _feliz?_ Não pode ser. Afinal, ela era uma sangue-ruim e uma Grifinória!

Enquanto isso, Hermione falava com Gina.

–Esse garoto me deixa nos nervos, Gina! –Comenta Hermione.

–Esse garoto deixa _qualquer um _nos nervos, Mione.

–Mas eu estou fazendo trabalho com ele! E eu vou ter que dançar com ele no festival de inverno! Isso é pedir para morrer! – Retruca ela, vermelha. – Eu não acredito que eu vou dançar com Draco Malfoy no festival de inverno!

–Calma, quem sabe vocês se acertam? – disse Gina.

–Nos acertar? Você está brincando! Nós somos totalmente ao contrario! Ele é bagunçado, eu arrumada, ele é convencido, eu não, ele é Sonserino e eu Grifinória...

–Os trouxas tem um ditado pra isso. É assim: "Os opostos se atraem". Quem sabe vocês não comecem a se gostar de repente?

Repentinamente Rony chega, atrapalhando a conversa das duas. Rony ouve a frase dita pela sua irmã e franze as sobrancelhas. Vai embora sem dizer nada.

–Eu acho que ele ficou com ciúmes... – Riu Gina.

– Você está louca? Eu nunca vou gostar do Dra... Quero dizer... Malfoy! – Fala Hermione, baixinho.

–Eu ouvi um _Draco_? – Pergunta Gina, sorrindo.

–Não! – Grita Hermione, sentindo o seu rosto corar. – Quero dizer, eu já gostei um pouco dele.. um pouco... Mas não gosto mais! Né? Não, eu não gosto! Não mais... E-eu gosto dele? – Questiona para si mesma, confusa, e ainda vermelha.

–É, dona Hermione, – Fala a ruiva – eu acho que você gosta mais dele do que você pensa... –disse, sorrindo.

**XOXOXO**

_E ai, gente? Gostaram da primeira parte da historia? Comentem, viu? Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos, Julia-Granger-Malfoy :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi gentee! O que vocês acharam da primeira parte? Tomara que esteja boa, rs, por que aqui vai o segundo capitulo! Espero que gostem, e boa leitura! ;)_

**XOXOXO**

–_É, dona Hermione, – Fala a ruiva – eu acho que você gosta mais dele do que você pensa... –disse a ruiva, sorrindo._

–Agora, se não me importa, eu vou comprar o meu vestido em Hogsmeade, assim como todas as outras garotas. Você vem?

–Vou para o quarto pensar um pouco.

–Pensar nele, né? – Riu a ruiva

Hermione bufou e saiu andando em direção ao seu quarto. "Eu já falei que eu não gosto mais daquele loiro" pensa ela, "nem quando ele começa a falar com aquela voz sedutora linda que combina com aquele jeito esnobe, mas lindo de falar e... O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO? Ah, Hermione.. Toma um banho que você melhora dessas insanidades." Nisso, ela esbarra com o próprio loirinho que também estava pensando nela.

–Olha por onde anda... Malfoy? – Diz ela, se levantando, assustada que ele também estava distraído e sem amigos por perto. – O que faz aqui?

–Eu... Bem... – Começa ele, vermelho. –Er... Nada. O que você faz aqui, Hermione?

Ela se espanta por ele a chamar pelo nome de novo. – Eu... er... Estou indo para o meu quarto.

–Pensava que você ia para Hogsmeade, comprar um vestido para – ele começou a abaixar o tom de voz. – ficar mais... Quero dizer, tentar ficar bonita – Ele disse como se tivesse acordado de um sonho que ele não queria acordar. "Por que você disse isso?" ele perguntou a si mesmo, com raiva.

Ele percebeu que uma expressão triste reinou no rosto da garota. Lágrimas começaram a aparecer nos olhos da morena, por mais que ela lutasse contra isso. Ela sabia que ele iria ridicularizá-la, que ia machucar mais. "Falei para você não gostar dele, estúpida." Ela dizia para si mesma, mordendo o lábio inferior. O loirinho percebeu e tentou fingir que não estava nem aí, mas não deu certo. Ele abriu a boca para se desculpar, mas ela nem ouviu. Ela virou e saiu correndo para o seu quarto, com as lagrimas em uma descida sem fim nas bochechas da morena.

Ela entrou no quarto deixando Draco parado, sem nenhuma reação. Constatando que não tinha ninguém em seu quarto, Hermione deixou tudo de lado e foi tomar banho para ver se esquecia o sorriso lindo de Malfoy. No banheiro, despiu-se e entrou no Box. Ela parou e pensou em voz alta, enquanto a água quente batia em sua cabeça: "Espera. Eu gosto dele? _Eu gosto de Draco Malfoy?" _Logo, tentando esquecer da ideia que ela supostamente gosta dele, começou a cantar.

Draco, ainda na frente do quarto da morena, tentando entender a burrada que fez, entra no quarto e ouve uma lindíssima voz, cantando. Com sua varinha, destranca a porta do banheiro e entra, sem fazer barulho. Apreciando a voz e vendo a silhueta da menina, embaçada por causa do vapor da água quente, Draco sentou na pia, esquecendo tudo, fechou os olhos e começou a sorrir. Só parou quando ouviu um grito.

–Pelas Barbas de Merlin, Draco! – Grita Hermione, por uma fresta do Box, com seus cachos molhados caindo sobre o seu rosto, que estava vermelho até as orelhas. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela pega a toalha em um rápido movimento e fecha o Box, fazendo com que Draco pudesse ver apenas a silhueta da morena se secando.

–Eu... Er... Queria ver se você já fez o trabalho – Diz ele, tentando esconder a vergonha, sem se importar que ela a chamou pelo primeiro nome.

–Mas precisava entrar no banheiro? – Grita ela.

A porta do Box se abriu e os olhos do loiro recaíram sobre o corpo meio úmido com linhas bem definidas, escondidas por uma toalha. Ele se levantou, boquiaberto. Mas Hermione observou o garoto, que nessa altura tinha tirado a camisa por causa do calor.

–Er... Hum.. Por que raios você tirou a camisa? – Pergunta ela, mas sem querer que ele a ponha de volta.

–Eu estou com calor, não é a minha culpa que você toma banho quente desse jeito.

Ela sorriu.

– E esse sorriso foi para a paisagem bonita daqui? – pergunta Draco, risonho, reforçando que é um sonserino.

– Há há. Muito engraçado. Agora se me der licença, eu vou me trocar. – diz a morena, revirando os olhos, mas corada.

Ela tenta abrir a porta mas viu que estava trancada. Um arrepio lhe correu pela espinha.

– Er... Drac... Malfoy! – Ela se vira, notando que o loiro estava olhando para o seu corpo. – Dá para você abrir a porta aqui, por favor?

–Quem diria, a senhorita sendo gentil comigo – ele fala, com a sua voz rouca que fez com que as pernas de Hermione tremessem.

–Quem diria, – rebate ela – que um dia eu ia ser chamada de _senhorita _pelo Draco Malfoy.

Ele sentiu as macas do rosto corarem. O loiro foi tentar abrir a porta, mas estava realmente trancada, "O-ou" ele pensa, sem negar o sorriso malicioso no rosto.

–Por que você não esta usando a sua varinha? – Questiona Hermione

– E você acha mesmo que eu entro no banheiro com a minha? – Ironiza ele. – Não sou que nem você.

– Ah, é sim, por que eu também não trago a minha pro banheiro!

Os dois pararam na posição que estavam e entenderam o que estava acontecendo: Eles estavam presos em um banheiro relativamente pequeno para duas pessoas, a não ser que eles chegassem bem perto um do outro. "Bendito destino." Hermione pensa, mordendo o lábio inferior.

–Bom, – diz Draco, se sentando no vaso, entrelaçando os dedos e sorrindo maliciosamente, como se planejasse isso. – Eu acho que nós estamos presos aqui.

– Jura? Eu não tinha pensado nisso – ironiza ela.

–Só estou te avisando – brinca o loirinho.

–Não vai me dar o lugar para sentar?

–Não. – Brinca ele

–Onde eu sento então?

–Pode ser no meu colo, se quiser. Eu não vou me importar. – diz o loirinho, com um sorriso que Hermione desconhecia.

Ela bufou e se senta na pia, desconfortavelmente, de frente para Draco.

–Malfoy!

–Que é?

– Dá pra parar de me olhar? – pergunta ela, envergonhada.

–Não. – Brinca ele de novo.

Ela revirou os olhos. Nisso os olhos da morena encontram os olhos cinzas azulados de Draco, e eles ficam encarando um ao outro por um tempo. Envergonhada, ela olha para baixo.

"Ela está diferente" pensa Draco, sorrindo.

"Ele esta diferente" pensa Hermione, sorrindo e voltando para encarar os olhos mais lindos daquela escola.

–Bom , como nós estamos aqui sozinhos, acho melhor eu começar a falar. – diz Draco, corado, quebrando o silencio constrangedor que pairava sobre eles.

–La vem gozação. – replica a morena, revirando os olhos, mas torcendo para que não fosse.

–Não, é que... – Draco estava muito vermelho, capaz de fazer Hermione pensar que era algo que ele estava escondendo há tempos. –Na verdade eu...

–Hermione? Você esta ai?– Ouve uma voz feminina do outro lado do banheiro

– GINA! Que bom ouvir a sua voz! – fala Hermione, sem deixar de lado a decepção. "ele parecia tão fofo ao falar aquilo.. Mas o que será que ele quer me falar?"

"Droga de Weasley! Tinha que chegar justo _agora_?" Grita Draco em seus pensamentos. "Justo agora que eu ia..."

–Então Gina, –começa Hermione, suspirando e cortando os pensamentos do loiro– eu acabei me trancando aqui. Será que você poderia abrir para mim?

–Lógico! Mas... Ei! O que que a varinha do Draco Malfoy está fazendo aqui?

Os dois empalideceram.

–Err... Sei lá! – A morena bate a Mao na cabeça.

–Draco – sussurra ela, para que Gina não ouça. – vai dentro do Box. Ainda está embaçado por causa do vapor da água quente, assim ela não te vê.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e vai se esconder. Nesse momento a porta se abre.

–Mione, – fala Gina observando o banheiro, enquanto Hermione tentava esconder o Box – não tinha mais ninguém aqui, não?

–Comigo, no banheiro, enquanto eu tomava banho? Ha-ha, lógico que não! – ri Hermione, nervosa.

–Então ta, mas... Ei! O que é aquilo? – Gina vê o pé do Draco se mexer.

–Nada! – Grita Hermione.

–Com licença, Mione, mas eu quero ver o que está acontecendo aqui.

Gina vai até o Box e vê o Draco, deitado, sem camisa. Depois olha para a amiga.

–Dá para os dois explicarem o que está acontecendo aqui? – fala a ruivinha, confusa. Nisso, Hermione pega a sua varinha em um gesto rápido e lança um _Obliviate _na amiga. Enquanto ela se recuperava do feitiço, Hermione fez um gesto para que Draco saísse do banheiro e corresse daqui. Ele obedeceu.

Assim os dois não saíram de seus quartos o resto do dia.

"O que ele queria falar comigo?"Pensa Hermione.

"Eu preciso falar com ela!" Pensa Draco. "Não dá mais para esconder!"

**XOXOXO**

_E ai gente? Gostaram? Odiaram? Tem sugestões? Falem aí! Obrigada por lerem! _

_Beijinhos_

_Julia-Granger-Malfoy_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi gentee! Mals por demorar muito, mas eu fiquei sem criatividade... E alem do que, provas, lições, blá blá blá... Mas agora eu estou de férias (yeey) e prometo que vou escrever mais... hahah _

_Ah! Tenho uma beta agora! (não sei como escreve, mas fodasse) Palmas para... __**Laslus**__! Haha, obrigada amiga! [N/b eu sei que arraso]  
>Bom, aqui vai mais um capítulo!<em>

_Aproveitem! :)_

**XOXOXO**

"_Eu preciso falar com ela!" Pensa Draco. "Não dá mais para esconder!"_

No mesmo dia os dois não saíram de seus dormitórios. Ficaram pensando no "imprevisto" que acontecera momentos antes. Hermione com o pensamento nos olhos acinzentados e Draco nos olhos castanhos. Acabaram adormecendo. No dia seguinte, a morena decide que vai fazer o trabalho, antes que Draco a infernize mais, e que ela não tenha tempo para fazer. Não que ela não queira que o loiro aparecesse para ela hoje.

Antes de ir para a biblioteca, Hermione passou na sala de poções para pegar um livro em que a ajudasse no trabalho, já que ela havia o esquecido na mesma. A sala, coincidentemente, estava vazia. Mas o pensamento da morena não estava _exatamente _no trabalho.

"Pelas barbas de Merlin! O que ele queria falar? E Como ele entrou..." nessa hora ela parou e pensou em voz alta:

— Espera! Como ele entrou no meu dormitório? Existe um feitiço que impede que meninos subam no dormitório feminino! Ok. Vou agora falar com Dumbledore para ele verificar o feitiço!

Nessa hora ela pega suas coisas e se vira para a porta. Mas há algo barrando a porta. Algo com _cabelos loiros._

— E como você vai contar para ele, sabe-tudo? — Fala Draco, apoiado na porta, sorrindo ironicamente. — Vai chegar e falar que um garoto foi pro seu quarto para _testar_?

Hermione parou e pensou. "É verdade". Ela revirou os olhos. Odiava quando alguém tem razão. Principalmente se esse _alguém _for um sonserino.

— Hum, ta. — ela tenta passar por ele, mas ele não deixa. — Me deixa passar!

— Pra que?

— Para eu fazer o trabalho, Malfoy!

— Então ta. — ele sai da frente da porta. Hermione estranhou, e muito, o ato de gentileza do sonserino. Ela girou a maçaneta. Não abriu. Tentou de novo. Não deu. Aí que ela percebeu o porquê desse ato gentil.

— Eu sabia que você estava sem a varinha —brinca Draco

— Mas eu não estou... — cantarola Hermione, tirando a varinha do bolso.

Em um súbito ato de desespero, Draco se jogou em cima da Hermione para tentar arrancar a varinha de sua mão. Eles rolam no chão entre risadas e gritos, e os dois pegam a varinha.

— Me dá a minha varinha! — Grita à morena, rindo

— Nãããão!

— Se você quebrar a minha varinha, Malfoy, o terceiro ano vai ser revivido!

— Nem vem! To fora de levar um soco seu de novo!

— Então larga!

— Nãããão!

Nesse instante, a porta se abre e uma cabeça ruiva aparece, para surpresa dos dois deitados no chão. **[N/A um em cima do outro, claro. E obviamente, Draco em cima.]**

— Mione, eu ouvi o seu riso e achei que você estava aqui e... Mione? — Pergunta Rony, olhando para os dois.

— Rony!— Ela se vira pro Draco — sai de cima de mim, Draco!

— Draco? — Questiona Rony, já que a amiga chamava o Draco de Malfoy

—Er... Bom... — Hermione parecia confusa e estava muito vermelha, assim como Draco e Rony.

Ninguém falou mais nada. Rony bufou decepcionado com a amiga, e saiu andando.

—Viu o que você fez? — Hermione gritou para Draco, que estava se ajeitando.

—Eu não fiz nada, ele que entrou na hora errada. — Riu o loiro.

Hermione bufou irritada.

— Bom, acho melhor você ir para Hogsmeade comprar um vestido por que eu não quero que uma sangue-ruim desajeitada fique do meu lado na hora da dança. —continua ele.

A morena ficou ofendida.

— Há-há-há. – Ironizou ela. — Eu compro o vestido que eu quiser! — e ela pisa de novo no pé do sonserino, só que mais forte. — e _isso _épor me chamar de sangue-ruim de novo.

Ele gemeu baixinho.

— Faz isso de novo que...

— _Que _o que, fuinha? — ela riu.

Ele bufou. Não sabia o que fazer, só tentou intimidar ela. Mas tinha um bom jeito de calar a boca dela. E _não, não era com um feitiço._

— Espera aí! —ele gritou para a morena que nessa hora estava saindo da sala. — onde você vai?

— Comprar um vestido ué...

— Eu vou com você.

— Pra que?

— Para me assegurar que você não vai com nada horrível na festa e sujar mais ainda a minha imagem.

— Vê se eu tenho cara que compra vestido brega, Malfoy!

Ele parou e pensou. _Não, ela não tinha._ Mas ele não ia deixar esse gostinho para ela. _Não ainda._

— Nem vem, eu vou com você.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— E como você quer que a gente vai? Nós não podemos ficar juntos em público! Nós nos odiamos!

"Não mais" soou na cabeça dos dois. Eles coraram levemente.

— Pegue emprestada a capa de seu amiguinho, ele não vai reparar. — fala Draco com um sorriso no rosto.

— Você é louco? Eu nunca iria roubar algo do Harry!

— _eu nunca iria roubar algo do Haaarry _— ele imita a voz da morena, debochando. —Lógico que vai! Ou então eu compro, sozinho, um vestido para você!

Ele sorriu malicioso, mas ela pareceu não notar.

— E quem disse que eu vou gostar?

— Ai já é outro problema.

Hermione revirou os olhos. Já tinha visto que ele não iria sair do seu pé.

— Ta legal. — ela fala, com um ar de derrota na fala. — Já volto, não sai dai.

Nisso, ela saiu correndo com suas coisas até o dormitório masculino, mais precisamente no quarto de Harry. _E de Rony._

Quando ela entrou no quarto de Harry, sem pensar, deu de cara em um ruivo desabafando com seu amigo.

— Mione?— Olha Harry confuso. Rony abaixou a cabeça, sem antes lhe olhar com um ar de desprezo. — O que faz aqui?

— Eu... Bem... Er... — Ela não sabia o que fazer. Teria que mentir, por mais difícil que fosse. — Eu preciso da sua capa da invisibilidade.

— Para que?

— Er.. para... Fugir do Dra...Malfoy! — ela exclama, aliviada por arranjar uma desculpa a tempo.

— Como assim? — dessa vez a pergunta soou de Rony. Ela se sentiu tonta.

— Eu não quero que aquele me atazane mais do que já está, e eu preciso me esconder.

Os dois garotos se entreolharam. Hermione não sabia mentir, mas o que ela iria dizer?

— Ok. Toma. – fala Harry, entregando a capa para a morena, mas ainda com um olhar desconfiado.

–Obrigada!

–Hum.. de nada.

Hermione olhou com gratidão para Harry. Mas seus olhos se voltaram para Rony. Ela não sentia mais a mesma coisa do que antes. Antes, ela largaria tudo e ajudaria o amigo. Mas e agora? A vontade dela era ir comprar um vestido... _com um certo loiro do lado. _Mas uma parte ainda queria ficar do lado dele. Uma parte pequena, mas ainda tinha. Com isso, ela foi abraçar o ruivo, que, por sua vez, recusou o abraço. Ela o olhou com tristeza e surpresa, assim como Harry. Harry olhou para o amigo com uma expressão na cara "Por que você fez isso?" e depois para Hermione, com a frase "Acho que agora não é hora" estampada nos olhos. Hermione entendeu e se virou triste. O amigo nunca tinha recusado um abraço dela. Mas não sentiu tanta tristeza, pois rapidamente o seu pensamento já tinha se voltado para um sonserino.

–O que que aconteceu para você demorar tanto assim, hein Granger? – Questiona Draco, tirando Hermione de seus pensamentos. O tom usado pelo loiro fez com que Hermione achasse que ele estava com uma certa ponta de ciúmes.

–É que... O Rony estava lá e...

– O QUE? Você viu o Weasley?

–Esta parecendo que você esta com ciúmes...

Draco corou.

–Não estou.

–Esta sim

–Nãããão!

Hermione rolou os olhos, com um pequeno sorriso na cara. Quem diria? Draco Malfoy com ciúmes dela!

– Então ta. Vamos? – fala a morena, mostrando a capa para Draco.

Draco sorriu. Provavelmente pelo fato que eles vão ter que ficar juntinhos para usar a mesma capa. Mas isso é uma hipótese.

Assim foram os dois, um sonserino e uma Grifinória, passando por todos, despercebidamente.

Chegaram á uma loja de vestidos de gala em Hogsmeade, com os vestidos mais lindos que uma garota poderia imaginar, e Hermione já estava saindo da capa de invisibilidade quando Draco a segurou.

–O que foi agora? – Pergunta ela

–Você não pode ir assim!

–Assim como?

–Ué, vão te ver junto comigo!

–Isso é problema seu Malfoy!

Draco revirou os olhos. Ela não iria ajudá-lo.

–tive uma idéia – fala Draco, ainda com a mão nos braços de Hermione.

–Qual? – O brilho dos olhos de Hermione estava diferente. Draco abriu um sorriso, que a morena provavelmente desconhecia.

–Você sai da capa enquanto eu fico escondido. Assim ninguém nos vê.

–Uau, – ela brinca – você que teve essa idéia ou você roubou de alguém?

Draco mostra a língua para Hermione, que por sua vez ri. Eles começam a rir como se fossem amigos de longa data. Mas não tão alto, para que as pessoas não percebessem que eles estivessem ali. Então, os dois, ainda debaixo da capa saíram da loja para não parecer que ela "de repente" apareceu na loja. Quando eles saíram da loja, e a morena saiu de baixo da capa, ela pergunta:

–Er, Draco?

–Fale

– Cadê você?

–Aqui..

–Aqui onde?

–Aqui – ri Draco

–Há há. Muito engraçado

–Eu sei que sou.

Os dois, novamente, dão aquela risada gostosa, como velhos amigos de infância. Quem olhasse, imaginaria que eles fossem tudo, menos inimigos. Só que chegou uma pequena companhia para Hermione (e para Draco, mas ele estava invisível): Pansy Parkinson.

–Rindo do que, Granger? – Fala Pansy, cuspindo na hora do _Granger_, como se estivesse falando de algum verme.

Hermione fechou o sorriso e respondeu com desdém:

–Nada que te interesse Parkinson.

Ela pareceu ofendida e indignada. Pois sim, Hermione Granger sabia ser "maldosa" quando quer.

—Então tudo bem, não me interesso por o que sangues-ruins como você estejam rindo. Mas em todo caso...

Pansy não terminou de falar. Draco empurrou-a, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão duro. Hermione riu.

– Do que está rindo, Granger? – a sonserina diz enquanto se levanta.

— Eeeu? De naadaaa... – Brinca a morena, ainda rindo.

– Vem com essa, Granger. Eu sei muito bem que você que me empurrou!

– Como eu te empurrei se eu estou aqui? Na sua frente?

–Não sei, você deve ter feito alguma coisa!

–Me poupe, Parkinson!

A sonserina se fez de ofendida, empinou o nariz e saiu andando, deixando para trás uma Hermione e um Draco se matando de rir.

–Gostei dessa, Draco! – fala ela, entre risadas

–Eu também, mas quem mandou te chamar de sangue-ruim? – responde Draco, saindo da capa.

As risadas da morena cessaram.

–Então quer dizer que você só fez isso para me defender?

Draco corou.

–Eu.. é... bem... Você não ia ver os vestidos?

Hermione riu. Nunca tinha visto o sonserino desse jeito.

A morena entrou na loja, acompanhada por um Draco invisível. Ela escolheu um monte de vestidos, pediu a opinião do Draco, ele odiava alguns, debochava de outros. Ria de uns e brincava com outros. Resultado: Ele não gostava de nenhum.

–Draco! Daqui a pouco nos vamos ter que mandar fabricar o vestido!

–E não é que é uma boa idéia?

–ha ha.

–O que eu posso fazer se os vestidos daqui não são bonitos?

–Olha, eu vou experimentar esse, esse, esse e esse. Dai você vê qual fica melhor, ok?

–Tá... Mas ainda prefiro a idéia de mandar fazer um...

Hermione mostrou a língua para ele. Ele rebate com um sorriso.

A morena se dirigiu para os provadores, com os quatro vestidos no braço. Ela escolheu o primeiro que iria provar: Um azul marinho, com rendas nos braços e no final do vestido. Simples, mas elegante. Ela começou a despir-se, e esqueceu completamente que um senhor Draco estava invisível e que havia _frestas _que a cortina de veludo da loja não cobria. Sorte para o sonserino. Em instantes, o loiro a viu apenas com roupas íntimas, com seus longos e indomáveis cachos soltos que realçavam seu pescoço. Draco a olhou com um _outro _olhar, um olhar diferente. A quanto tempo ele via Parkinson assim e não sentiu desse jeito? "Ela é melhor" pensou ele. "Ela é melhor que todas. Ela tem que ser minha." Um sorriso brotou na boca de Draco. Só saiu daquele "transe" quando Hermione o chamou.

–O que você acha? – ela perguntou, examinando o vestido no espelho.

–Horrível. Sem nenhum decote. Detestei.

–Eeei, então quer dizer que o vestido só vai te agradar se tiver decote?

–Não, mas isso ajuda muito.

A morena rolou os olhos, e foi trocar o vestido. O corpo da morena passou por um vestido verde-água, vermelho e prateado. Nenhum o loiro gostou.

–É difícil te fazer gostar de algo, hein? – questiona ela, com um ar de derrota.

–Depende da coisa... – rebate ele, fazendo com que Hermione corasse.

Os olhos castanhos da morena se depararam com um vestido. Não qualquer vestido, era _o_ vestido. Ela sentiu isso. Ela saiu correndo para pegar o vestido antes que qualquer outra intrometida pegasse. Quando apanhou o vestido, a Grifinória voltou onde provavelmente estava Draco, falando que iria provar imediatamente aquele vestido. Draco não pode esconder um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

De novo, lá estava Hermione Granger despindo-se e trocando de vestido, e de novo, lá estava Draco Malfoy a observando. Mas ele não estava prestando muita atenção. Ele só pode ver alguns panos rosa vindo do vestido. Quando ela saiu do provador, Ela não estava mais com o vestido.

–Cadê o vestido?

–Não vou mostrar – responde ela com um esboço de sorriso nos lábios.

–Por quêêêê?

–Por que não, garotinho mimado

–Eu exijo ver!

–Mas não va-ai...

–E quando eu vou ver?

–No baile.

Nisso, a morena já havia pagado e estava indo em direção a porta da loja. Eles caminharam juntinhos, debaixo da capa, até Hogwarts, como bons amigos, rindo e se divertindo.

–Bom, dá para devolver a capa que eu preciso entregar ao Harry?

–Você quer a capa?

–Quero, Malfoy.

–Então vem buscar!

Draco saiu correndo por um dos imensos corredores de Hogwarts. Hermione saiu correndo atrás, xingando e rindo. O loiro entrou em uma sala. Só que dessa vez, havia uma pessoa lá dentro: Ronald Weasley.

A morena entrou com tudo na sala, sem notar a presença do ruivo. Se jogou em cima do loiro, colocando antes a sacola com o vestido no chão, para não estraga-lo. Depois de alguns empurrões e chutes, sempre entre risos dos dois, Hermione conseguiu recuperar a capa. Ela se levantou, riu mais um pouco e só então percebeu a tão... _inesperada _presença do ruivo ali.

–RONY? Você... Estava aqui o tempo... todo?

–Estava sim, Hermione. E assim eu pude perceber.

–Perceber o que?

Ele não respondeu. Saiu da sala vermelho, bufando, deixando para trás uma Hermione preocupada e triste e um Draco indiferente.

–Bom, se já acabaram a DR*, eu vou me retirar.

–Você viu o que você fez?

–Eu só fiz o certo

–Certo? Que certo?

–Mostrei para ele, que se ele demorar demais, a fila anda.

Com essa fala, o sonserino saiu da sala indiferente, apenas com um leve sorriso no rosto, deixando de novo para trás uma Hermione. Só que dessa vez, corada.

**XOXOXO**

***N/b para quem não sabe (que nem eu) DR= Discutindo a Relação**

Nota da beta/Laslus:AAAA eu amei esse final! Vcs não? *-* aii deuses Julia vc é MÁ

Hahaha vc TEM QUE ESCREVER MAIS! Aww to com dó do Rony (ou não :p) mas pelo menos uma vez na vida ele entendeu alguma coisa antes da mione.

Espero q vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu!

Seu eu deixei passar algo,me desculpem ok?

Beijinhos

p.s. MINHA PRIMEIRA BETAGEM! QUE EMOÇÃO!

_N/a Laslus, querida, não precisa ter pena do Rony, eu já sei o que ele vai fazer, e isso não é legal... Mas, enfim..._

_Bom, queridos leitores, amigos, inimigos, pessoinhas aleatórias: Gostaram? Amaram? (que nem a louca da Laslus?) odiaram? O que acharam? Mande reviws, por favorzinho! Isso não vai fazer a sua Mao cair! :P_

_Beijinhos!_

_Julia-Granger-Malfoy_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oi gente, como vcs vão? Bem? Ótimo! Prometem que me não irão me matar? Sim? Óóóótimo! Não? Eu fujo de vcs :D mas entao, malls a demora, e aqui vai um novo capítulo fresquinho! Beijos!_

_xxOOxx_

–_Mostrei para ele, que se ele demorar demais, a fila anda._

_Com essa fala, o sonserino saiu da sala indiferente, apenas com um leve sorriso no rosto, deixando de novo para trás uma Hermione. Só que dessa vez, corada._

Hermione ficou vermelha o resto do dia. Se trancou no seu dormitório e não saiu mais. Não falou com ninguém, nem com Gina. Ficou pensando no caso que se envolvera. Pensou em Draco. Rony. Rony. Draco. Draco. Rony. Draco. _Draco_. Não tinha cabeça mais para nada naquele dia, não que precisasse, já havia planejado tudo. Afinal, já tinha o vestido e tinha um salto combinando, não tinha com o que se preocupar. Então, se afogou em seus pensamentos e acabou dormindo o resto do sábado.

_Domingo._ Hermione acordou de repente pensando no baile. Pensando no baile, e em Draco. Como ele iria? Ela iria dançar bem? Ele iria gostar do vestido? 1000 perguntas soavam pela cabeça da morena. Ela percebeu que ela era a única dormindo ainda.

"_Todas devem estar em Hogsmeade_," pensa ela sorrindo, se sentando na cama. "_comprando acessórios e jóias. JÓIAS!_" Nisso, ela pulou da cama e começou a se arrumar. Não tinha jóias, e o baile era hoje! E, se não tivesse nenhuma, Draco iria reclamar. _Draco._ Seu pensamento sempre se volta para o sonserino. Ela bufou. Se arrumou, deu um jeito nos seus cabelos e foi tomar café.

Chegando no Salão Principal, Hermione chegou e se sentou do lado de Gina, que conversava com Harry e Rony. Quando ela chegou, o ruivo tirou o sorriso da cara na hora. A morena imediatamente se lembrou do que o amigo falou ontem e parou de olhar para ele, para se concentrar na comida. Rony então começou a falar diretamente com Harry, ignorando a amiga.

–Então, _Harry_ – ele começa, enfatizando no _Harry_ – Você viu essa agora? As grifinórias e os sonserinos estão ficando cada vez mais próximos. – Hermione corou, e Gina também, afinal ela já saiu com Zabini. Rony parou, como se estivesse escolhendo as melhores palavras para machucar Hermione – Eu vou embora. Tem algo aqui me lembrando cobras. E eu _odeio_ cobras.

Nisso, o ruivo se levantou e saiu em passo apressado. Harry olhou para a morena, com um ar de "desculpa por isso" e saiu correndo chamando Rony. A ruivinha abraçou forte Hermione, a olhou como se estivesse falando "quero saber de tudo depois", abriu um sorriso e saiu resmungando "troll" enquanto ia a procura de seu irmão. Vendo que não tinha mais ninguém ao seu lado, a grifinória se levantou e foi direto para Hogsmeade achar alguma joia para que combinasse com seu vestido e que Draco gostava. Ela se pegou pensando em Malfoy, com um sorriso no rosto. "_Maldito Malfoy_."

Chegando em Hogsmeade, ela foi direto em uma loja onde ela achou um par de brincos perolados, com três círculos: um pequeno, no centro, um médio, meio oval, e um maior, fazendo com que o brinco batesse no pescoço da morena. Ela saiu da loja, satisfeita, mas pensando que ainda faltava um colar. Então o seu olhar se debateu com Draco saindo de uma loja, sozinho, com um pacotinho na mão. Ela o olhou curiosa, mas o seu olhar avistou uma mecha de cabelos ruivos próximo das loiras. Rony estava lá com Pansy, provavelmente a sonserina havia o puxado pra lá. Mas o ruivo avistou Hermione (que acenou para ele) e de repente, Hermione estava vendo Rony puxar Pansy para perto e a beijar. Draco, que estava indo em direção à morena, parou e avistou os dois, boquiaberto.

A morena sentiu um sentimento muito forte brotar dentro dela. Ciúmes? Raiva? Ela não sabia dizer. Gina e Harry chegaram do lado de Hermione, e os dois avistaram o ruivo beijando uma sonserina. Harry ficou estático, de boca aberta. Gina soltou a mão de Harry e foi abraçar Hermione, que estava se segurando para não chorar. Mas não deu. Hermione se soltou de todos e saiu correndo em direção à estação, chorando. Só que em meio disso, Draco a notou. Ele correu do lado da Gina, que o olhou espantada, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

–...posso? – disse ele baixo para a ruiva apontando com a cabeça para o casal

Gina olhou para Harry, que estava abismado, se voltou para Draco, e com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, permitiu.

Draco puxou sua varinha, e daquele lugar mesmo gritou:

–Pansy!

Pansy e Rony se soltaram sem ar, e foram uns passos para trás. Mas nem deu tempo de falar nada, pois Draco estava com a varinha apontada para Rony e gritou:

–Estupefaça!

Em meio a platéia que ali tinha se formado, Rony deu cambalhotas no ar, até cair de costas. Todo mundo foi em direção ao Rony, principalmente Harry, mas Gina e Draco ficaram ali parados.

A ruiva olhou para o loiro que estava olhando em direção ao amontoado de gente, e lhe deu um cutucão:

–Então, Malfoy! Vai atrás dela!

–De quem?

–_Das pantufas rosas de Merlin._ — respondeu a menina revirando os olhos— Vai atrás da Mione!

O loiro guardou a sua varinha e o pacote no seu bolso e saiu correndo, torcendo para que o trem não tenha partido ainda. Estava para partir, ele entrou no trem e procurou por ela, mas não a achou. Frustrado, ele se senta e espera chegar até Hogwarts.

Chegando em Hogwarts, ele vai direto para o dormitório feminino grifinório. _"Parece que Dumbledore ainda não arrumou o feitiço_" Pensa ele, com um sorriso maroto no rosto "_Melhor para mim". _Parando em frente ao quarto de Hermione, ele a ouve, resmungando algo com uma voz chorosa. Ele bate na porta.

–Gina, é você? Por favor, eu não quero conversar agora.

Draco abriu a boca para falar que ele não era a ruiva, mas nem deu tempo. Hermione abriu a porta de repente, secando as lágrimas:

–Ta legal, Gina, eu preciso falar com você sobre o troll do seu irmão e do Draco...

–O que você precisa falar sobre mim? – o loiro fala, com um sorriso na cara.

Hermione abre os olhos e se depara com os olhos cinzas-azulados (ou seria azuis-acinzentados?) do sonserino na sua frente. Corada, ele fecha a porta na cara dele. Draco se assusta, mas abre a porta e se depara com a morena sentada na sua colcha vermelha e dourada.

– Posso saber o que você quer falar sobre mim, Granger?

– Por acaso você é a Gina ou é alguma das minhas colegas de quarto?

– Não, mas sou melhor do que elas.

A morena bufa, corada, e Draco olha em volta do quarto. Tudo... vermelho e dourado. Será que a Hermione não se enjoava disso não?

Hermione ia começar a contar o que aconteceu, mas ela bateu o olho no horário: 17h30.

–Draco! 17h30! O baile é daqui a uma hora! As garotas vão chegar daqui a pouco!

–Daqui a pouco? Falta uma hora! – Exclama ele, indignado. Afinal, quanto tempo uma mulher precisa se produzir?

– Exatamente! Uma hora! O tempo exato para uma mulher se produzir! Agora sai daqui, Malfoy!

–Mas eu queria te entregar... – Malfoy pega o pacote pequeno e tira do bolso

– Mas agora não dá tempo! Depois você me entrega!

– Mas.. Que horas?

– Se vira, Malfoy!

Nisso, o loiro se viu fora do dormitório feminino, nas escadas que dão para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Então ele saiu correndo, afinal, o que iriam pensar se vissem Draco Malfoy no salão comunal da Grifinória? Um desastre.

O loiro foi até o salão comunal dele, esperar até 18h30, enquanto a morena se prepara, fisicamente e psicologicamente para esse baile.

_xxOOxx_

_**N/B... bom eu não sei vocês, mas eu AMEI esse cap! agora eu queria ser que nem a Mione e só precisar de uma hora pra ficar pronta T.T mas eu não sou :p vamos lá, ela merece umas mil reviews depois desse cap ;)**_

_N/A: BEEM, dona Laslus, que bom que gostou ;) mas LEIAM ISSO! DEIXEM REVIEWS! PENSEM EM MIM! Amo vcs :3_

_Beijos!_


End file.
